The Craftendoverse
This article is a documentation of the events that took place on .arcticbreath's old Minecraft server, Craftendo. There is a now-cancelled TV show based off of these events with the same name. The project has been rebooted as a universe called the Controverse. What has happened thus far The Oasis Era The events started in April of 2016, when a user named ClassyPanda created spam machines using command blocks that would spam the chat. The owner, who was at the time called LegendaryIce, was impressed with Classy's skills. Ice offered to start a terrorist company with Classy and another friend, TheSilverNeo, called OASIS. OASIS sold drugs, illegal armor, and offered hiding for criminals on the Craftendo server. ClassyPanda found it a bit strange that the owner of the server was becoming a terrorist, but ignored it and built the company building inside of a hill near spawn. Unfortunately, during the planning process of OASIS, they got caught. Ice was forced to take the blame, because Classy and TheSilverNeo mysteriously vanished from the server. Ice got caught by EnderLegends, and told him out of nowhere that he could own the server, because he was irresponsible with power. LegendaryIce went undercover and disguised as another user named LydiaPrower. He chose to rename himself to this because Lydia Prower was a quiet user on Fantendo, and figured that she wouldn't answer if people interrogated her. OASIS lived on, but with a huge target on its back. The Rainbow Corp Era Immediately, Ice trusted another user named IndigoFusionbolt with his secret identity, but DoodleFox quickly found out. Doodle knew that OASIS needed to be stopped. Indigo made his own company with the name IndiGO. IndiGO was a military fortress, and they offered apartments to employees. Ice had to join IndiGO, to hide. He lived in an apartment there, and created a separate room meant for storing a dangerous nuke. Meanwhile, DoodleFox opened a technology company known as Rainbow Corp. Rainbow Corp tracked down all IndiGo and OASIS bases. This worried Ice, so he decided to put a stop to Doodle's attacks. He tormented Doodle, and two other users named RaspberryNightmare and SuperScratchkat. After this, he set off the nuke... which ended up being useless. Ice shrugged it off, and just said it was "stupid" and he was sorry. Rumors were spread, and everybody figured out that LydiaPrower was Ice in disguise on that day. Ice eventually constructed a plan to get rid of Doodle: he had to create a competitor company. This way he could destroy the company without actually destroying it, by bringing people's focus to his company and having Rainbow Corp lose its influence over the users on the server. Ice created a game company called Oashisu. Ice decided to change the company's purpose soon after, so he renamed the company Griffu, and made it into a roleplaying service. They made roleplaying sets, props, and etc. Around this same time, Indigo renamed his company to SIREN, and that's when a brilliant idea struck Ice's brain. SIREN and OASIS had the same intentions so he decided to merge his company with the military. This was the start of his and Indigo's notorious partnership as terrorists on the server. The start of something great. The Siren Era SIREN used to be just Ice and Indigo, but SuperScratchkat joined after some time. Scratch was great at making machines and he created a currency that couldn't be replicated, and also helped plan for re-creating Craftendo. Then, a new user called Luke joined the company. Luke helped with a later event, but did nothing much when he first joined. The after that, another newcomer named Cryo joined, mainly to be with Scratch because the two were great friends. Another user named TheFireDragoon joined, but immediately rebelled, praising Rainbow Corp for how good it was, and then mysteriously vanished. After they had a full crew, they decided to do something big. So Indigo, Luke, and Ice tested out their nukes in a field which created a large crater, and lead to fallout. The Bunker Era Griffin (a roleplay-only character played by Ice) was the only man prepared for this incident. He created a bunker that guaranteed safety from the radiation in the air. The bunker had been in development for 30 years, which was mysterious to the other players because nobody had ever heard of him. Griffin rescued 3 people: Scratch, a stranger named Ambro, and Indigo. Presumably due to amnesia, or perhaps radiation poisoning his mind, he lacked memory of Indigo and SIREN. Scratch came down with a rough sickness down in the bunker, which may have been a symptom of memory loss. Indigo had no memory of Scratch either due to how large his crew was already. Indigo talked about SIREN and talked about how he robbed people for a living, which reminded Griffin of his twin brother. Griffins brother was into criminal activity and terrorism, but Griffin couldn't remember his brothers name, because of how he has not been outside of his bunker in 30 years. Indigo couldn't tell them that he did it though, because he'd be immediately kicked out of the bunker, and left for dead. But he accidentally showed a book to Griffin in regards to his plans on killing everyone in the bunker and escaping. Griffin imprisoned Indigo for this, but Indigo escaped from the prison, escaped the bunker, and was assumed dead by its residents after that. Meanwhile, Scratch and Ambro began to develop feelings for each other. This may be because Ambro looked strikingly similar to Cry, who had presumably died from the nuke. Ambro offered Scratch to sleep in her bed with her one time, which Scratch took the offer for. Ambro was always willing to come to Scratch's aid, and vice versa. Griffin assigned jobs to them too. Ambro had to track all incoming nukes, and Scratch had to cook. Ambro frequently announced nukes, and they came closer each time a new one came in. One night, Ambro and Scratch mysteriously heard banging on the other side of their bunker wall. They were confused and frightened, but moved on. Another strange thing that they noticed was that Scratch's skin was turning transparent. Griffin assumed this was a strange mutation from the nukes. Meanwhile, Ice had gone insane. He felt great guilt for killing so many people, and was looking mainly for friends. He was the one who was knocking on the other side of the bunker, because he had nowhere to stay. Whenever he got mad, he'd launch another nuke, or another person would launch a nuke. Ice started bugging a guy named Bob, and forced him to be his friend. Bob and Ice broke into the bunker, which lead to havoc. Ambro was being very protective of everybody, and brought out her bow, which she shot at them, even though they didn't want to start a fight. Ambro calmed down, and Ice talked with Griffin. But mid conversation, Ice started freaking out because of how familiar Griffin looked. They eventually found out they were twins, and they haven't seen each other in 30 years. Ice explained that he wore a mask most of the time so that his brother could avoid contact with him, but Griff found him anyway. Company Uprise Era After the whole fiasco in the bunker, and Griffin and Ice discovering they were long lost brothers, Griffin and Ice made up and began to contact each other more. The air was found to be safe around that time, and everyone was able to go back to their lives. Alongside the neutralization, came a whole new set of companies. Corp Corp are the ones who created this, to neutralize the relationships between companies. Whenever Rainbow Corp or SIREN would tie in a battle, Corp Corp would win. Ice took this as mockery, as Corp Corp was making fun of the other companies in its name, so Ice vandalized the company by declaring false accusations in attempts to foil the company. Unfortunately, this was never taken to court so the case was closed. It is still quite unclear what Corp Corp does today. After Corp Corp started, a whole new set of companies were started alongside it. The first of these companies to be launched was Moochco, which mainly sold unique and powerful potions and armor, which would later be banned. This company was very inactive, and owned by another user named PabloDePablo. A mall/company hybrid building named Eternal was planned but was cancelled due to construction suddenly stopping, and the creator, Rasp, lost interest in the project. The last company that was made, was a company that wasn't even really a company, and more of a government of sorts, called ST0RM. ST0RM Era ST0RM was the new government, made by Ice. The purpose was to keep things in line, due to Ice finall realizing the lack of control on the server. The control was lost, so he decided to make it stabilized, by making rules and currency. But behind the scenes, more sinister things were happening. ST0RM was monitoring everyone 24/7, and controlling the weather, which started rebellions. Even Rainbow Corp and SIREN, which were usually at war with each other, decided to team up create a rebellion effort called THUNDERSTORM. Ice created a monster that would help keep everything perfect, to take care of money, etc. This monsters name was Controloss. Ice started coming to his senses about how corrupt his government was, so decided to end it, by destroying every trace of the company. And ST0RM became nothing more than a legend. In Between Era This Era is all that happened between 2016 and 2116 (in the story's timeline). Ice made a company, that almost went back to his routes, called RU!N, in which he took down large companies, or famous people who have malicious intent. In 2023, DoodleFox, owner of Rainbow Corp, got assassinated by Ice. One day, Ice pushed Doodle into Rainbow Corp's Ice Cannon, which was still active, and froze him. Ice killed off some other people who weren't as well-known to keep low, and then stopped one day after his Dad died in 2046. From then on, Ice vowed to be loyal to his country, because he knew that's what his father would've wanted. Ice turned from a prince into a king that day, and decided to finally take action on his country. He ordered several men to help find land, as the world was heating up very quickly, and Craftendo was beginning to become a desert. With this, the young adventurer went on a quest for new livable land on Antarctica, and established their new home, Craftendia. Since Antarctica is warmed up now, it's actually livable, and they are able to start civilizations on it. Craftendia Era Bunker Lab Era T!ME Era